Heart-warming
by ASuddenCourage
Summary: During their two years she had done something unforgiven yet his heart still beats for her.


What's more worst than a rejection? Yep, it's ignorance. She knows the outcome of her confession. One slips and everything's in hellfire. Her brown eyes glisten whenever she replays the events. What had made her spills? What had made her lost it? She sighs as she lays her head on the table she draws her maps frequently on. Her unruly orange curls stay flat on her left shoulders. The woman slumps motionlessly. Nami, the fiery and head-strong navigator, had finally lost it. So? What's wrong with her for not being a virgin? What's wrong with her for having a one-night stand with some dude? Oh yeah, he's not just any dude. He's a shichibukai and one of the worst generation. Yeah, you guess it. Trafalgar Law. And the wrong in this situation? She's in a relationship with Roronoa Zoro.

The woman's eyes glare into the door once it is knocked. She sits in silence for a good two minutes before she hears a frustrated sigh from beyond the library door. She sinks her head in her knees once she brings them up to secure her body. The door clicks open revealing the man she just wanted to avoid.

"If you're going to sulk all day it's not going to help your relationship any better, Nami-ya." His calm voice soothes her heart yet makes her hates him and herself more.

She tilts her head up and look at him with a tired look. It should be enough to make him get the message. Too bad he's doesn't like backing down a situation he's in.

"You do know that just by sitting here and giving me that look won't get you out of this. I hate to force you like this but Mugiwara-ya gave me enough headache and I just wanted to be out of crazy situation. Go and see him. He's in the crow's nest."

Nami scoffs at the man, "You think he would want to see me after that little thing I slipped? I blew it and it's over between us! I shouldn't have drink with you that night and accept your game to see who's better in bed. I really must be fucking drunk!"

Law watches her in mild amusement despite the shits he is in. His dark chuckles sends the girl herself goosebumps.

"Well, at least the result came out pretty good. You got benefited and so did I. It was fair for the both of us. And I assume that you are satisfied with getting a ridiculous reaction out of your lover. He must really be a hard nut to crack."

Nami widens her eyes before hiding her face from his view. He's spot on. She admits that back in that strange event she was sober enough to know where this would have gone to. Her operation back then was to make Zoro cracks and makes him realize what a gem she is and should be taken with care (typical Nami). She would be lying if she says that she didn't find the surgeon to be attractive. He was the perfect man to help her cracks her man. But to think that she gave into her temptation and actually had sex with the dark man. That brought her into the deep shit she's in right now.

The woman sighs, "How are you satisfied with me having sex with you? I was practically screaming 'Zoro' during the entire events."

She watches as one of his eyebrows turn upward.

"Nami-ya, it may not be what I was expecting but you still somewhat benefited me. And now back to your problem, you need to act quick if you want to keep the pirate hunter."

She stumbles out of her chair before straightening herself.

"Alright, alright! But don't think I'll be giving you any of my treasures if I could get him to understand me."

The surgeon gives her a smirk.

"Oh no, I wouldn't."

* * *

She is nervous. For what seems like eternity, the cat burglar sneaks inside the man's training room right after looking around to make sure the coast is clear. She clenches her jaws wishing for the worse to happen. The woman slowly walks inside and catches a glimpse of green. There he is. The man who actually sees through her like book. The man who actually made her breathe caught her throat. She knows that it will be a long day when she finds out that her so called boyfriend is sprawled on the floor, asleep and half naked. Nami takes long strides toward him and crouches down just to watch his sleeping form. He looks so peaceful. It feels like nothing in the world could ever stops him from having a beauty sleep and that envies her.

Nami leans in and runs her fingers along his cheekbones. He had grown a lot during their two years apart. It made her misses the old days when she used to shout orders in his face. She really wish to be in the past again. Her fingers touch the scar on his left eye. If she had been there would she be able to stop him from getting it?

Her hands work their way towards his green hair. She misses watching his green head. It had always made her feel curious on how bright and green his hair is and somehow it had never fit his looks nor personality. Now that she thinks of it she must have questioned him back then on how the hell is his hair so bright. That brings out a warm smile on her face.

Her thoughts break when his strong arms wrap around her waist bringing her down on him. Nami looks shocked. What is he doing? Is he going to wrestle her? Or worse, rape her? Okay, that is exaggerating.

She glances her eyes sideway to look into his dark ones. She can see his pains and affections lingering in there before they changes into blanks.

"Did he drag you here?" His voice is close and that makes her spines shiver in delight. If there is one thing Zoro can do and Law can't is how he can always make her feel excited.

"You can say that. I'm suppose to be here to explain every details to you and say sorry for my carelessness." She lays her head on his shoulder blades and takes a whiff of his scent. He feels like home to her.

"You don't have to. I got enough informations from that sick shichibukai and Robin." Her hearts almost stop when she learns that Law was the one explaining their encounters to him but relaxes immediately at the mention of her only female friend and sister figure. She trusts the raven head's judgement completely in almost every situations.

"I'm still guilty. I can't believe I even agree with that man. I've lost it, Zoro." She sinks in despair the moment she remembers how broken and betrayed Zoro looked when he listened to her unexpected confession being together with the older man.

Zoro hugs waist tightly while his other free hand runs through her long mane, "At least you were being honest. You didn't hide it from me and you weren't selfish about it."

Her cheeks warm, "You do know that I'm only attracted to you. Other guys can't even compete you in winning me over. I guess spending so much time with you finally made me realize that I would never be the person I am right now. You complete me, you lazy ass swordsman."

She feels his chest vibrates as he chuckles. The former pirate hunter glances towards her pink tinted cheeks.

"Another honest confession? I'm starting to think that you might actually lost it, Nami." His response is getting a punch in the shoulder as she sits on his stomach.

"Shut up, stupid, if you don't want to get plummet into the ground." She laughs despite trying to be serious.

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Hitting me sounds more like you, witch." He smiles taking in her features. She changes her looks over two years. While their separation all he thought was her beautiful short sunset hair and her bright brown eyes. She keeps him going and the crews do too but the navigator has more effects. His life is inconsistent without her. Her betrayal isn't something he is expecting even though it's obvious she doesn't mean it. He can't never hate her. Even if their love is lost their friendship will take in whatever is going to be left behind. As much as he wants to end their relationship that will never go smoothly. He's too in love with her. Damn that witch and her spells.

Nami leans into his neck again and kiss his shoulder. Her eyes flutter shut as she stays calm with him underneath her. The man snaps himself out of his thoughts and returns her gestures by kissing her neck. They stays there for a moment before she breaks apart from him and stand up. Her once sadden looks turn bright again. She gives him a warm smile before she starts her way toward the exit. But she is stopped by the first mate.

Zoro breaths into her neck while standing behind her proves the woman that the man still has something else to show. His hand finds her left hand and entwines them together. It isn't long before actions take off right from their small interactions.

The swordsman spins the navigator around and brings her close to him before he places his lips on hers. The young woman gives him a sensual longing kiss before breaking apart to looks into his eyes. His eyes speak wanting and love. Her chest gives off a feeling of happiness, wrapping its arms around her heart.

Two years apart and their hearts still pamper in the feeling of wanting each other. This is a miracle to her and her lover. Before her thoughts can linger further he takes her in again giving the mikan head a much more passionate kiss. She is right after all, today really is going to be a long day.

* * *

OOC-ness. I know. But I need to get my gears into work if I want to try write more stories like this lol. This story is my first ZoNa and which means that in the future I might be writing something more like this. Oh and if you are confused this story takes place after two years during their their way towards Dressrosa and somehow Nami just got a feeling in telling Zoro since it's the best time. Nami and Law encountered each other during the Strawhats separation and she had already began her relationship with Zoro back in Water Seven. So sorry if you were expecting LawNa and the appearance of the other crews (but I wouldn't want it to be too long). ZoNa still has a really deep place my heart that I could not even replace. But you can look forward to the future stories that I might pair them up with. I had fun by doing so *evil laughters*. Anyways, peace out, guys!


End file.
